Tu Hora
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: AU de 3x02. Jim Gordon no se acuesta con Valerie Vale y Bruce encuentra otra forma de llenar su tiempo libre. Aun así, nada se facilita en sus vidas.


" **Tu Hora."**

 **B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne. Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock + parejas sorpresas.

 **Rating:** Mature, por situaciones sexuales y violencia.

 **Resumen:** AU de 3x02. Jim Gordon no se acuesta con Valerie Vale y Bruce encuentra otra forma de llenar su tiempo libre. Aun así, nada se facilita en sus vidas.

 **Categoría:** Romance, Smut/Lemon, Dinámicas Alfa/Omega/Beta (¿Cuándo no?). Realidad alterna de la 3ra. Temporada.

 **Dedicatoria:** Recuerdo cuando este fic iba a ser un One-Shot de puro Smut para ventilar mis frustraciones. Pero luego Violette dijo "Deja que la trama fluya." Lo hice, y ahora tengo _**otro**_ fic de capítulos agregado a la larga lista. Es tú culpa, Violette, por eso te lo dedico. ¡Siéntete responsable!

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **i.**

 **[+]+[+]**

" _Quiero ser de alguien,_

 _quiero ser tuyo,_

 _es tu hora."_

-Pablo Neruda, ( _Llénate de mí)_.

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jim permanecía en la cama, aun después de haber despertado. Miró la espalda desnuda frente a su ojos flexionarse, la sutil musculatura fluyendo junto con las vértebras.

Jim aclaró su garganta. "Bruce."

"James." La voz cáustica del muchacho lo hizo pausar. Esperó hasta que Bruce estuviera parcialmente vestido, para comenzar a retirarse de la cama.

"Siento que no sería justo dejarte salir de aquí sin algo que desayunar."

Bruce lució sorprendido con la ofrenda. Al parecer, había esperado otra cosa saliendo de la boca de Jim. "¿Y tienes?" Una pausa. Luego, una sonrisa. "Algo para desayunar, quiero decir."

Ahora con los pantalones puestos, Gordon resopló por su nariz. "Hay una cenaduría al final de la cuadra."

Se encontraron cara a cara, en medio del vestíbulo. La cama estaba situada en un punto del apartamento que no daba nada de privacidad. Anteriormente, Jim no había encontrado problemas con ese detalle, puesto que no había considerado necesitar de ningún tipo de privacidad. Había estado demasiado atado al recuerdo de Lee como para considerar tener a alguien en su cama.

Hasta ahora.

Cuando Jim comenzó a abotonar su camiseta, sintió la presencia de Bruce tocar los diferentes recovecos del apartamento. El piso rechinó bajo las pisadas del visitante. Hojas fueron exploradas sobre el escritorio del caza recompensas. Jim le permitió la libertad, aunque dio un manotazo cuando la curiosidad de Bruce lo llevó a sostener el arma que Jim no debería tener.

Rolando sus ojos, el joven se tornó a Jim con cejas alzadas. Cuando sus miradas se entrelazaron, las mejillas del joven se enrojecieron. Jim no pudo creerlo. Después de lo que habían hecho…

Jim tomó los dos pasos que los separaba. Bruce abrió sus labios automáticamente para recibirlo. Ambos suspiraron con deleite ante el nuevo beso. Chispas eléctricas despertaron el cerebro de Jim. Había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde que se había sentido así de vivo. Su sangre parecía volver a fluir, pulsando, ardiendo con esa familiaridad involucrada en lo pasional y hormonal.

Jim había olvidado lo que se sentía tener una _atracción_ con otra persona.

Después de seis meses en privación y soledad, compartir saliva con Bruce Wayne fue revolucionario.

"Cielos. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Jim murmuró entre presiones húmedas con aliento a cafeína.

Bruce se sujetó del cuello de Gordon con ambos manos, gimiendo. Jim recordó como había visto esas mismas manos sostenerse de los tubos de la cabecera con nudillos blancos. Bruce tenía fuerza escondida en sus manos bien cuidadas, así como extrema destreza. Había lucido impecable en el umbral de Jim, horas antes, cabello endurecido con gel, oloroso a colonia, tieso en su cordialidad. Bruce se había aparecido en su puerta, como si por seis meses, no se hubiera convertido en un fantasma para la ciudad—Y luego, en un parpadeo, el hielo se había derretido.

Química había entrado en acción entre los dos.

Jim acarició los mechones despeinados con gula.

Era una victoria para él, el haber desaliñado a alguien considerado intocable por muchos. Bruce olía a sudor, a los cigarrillos que Jim había iniciado a consumir—a fluidos corporales. Sus feromonas, aunadas con las de Jim, eran picantes para su nariz.

Alfa con Alfa.

No era común. Pero, _sucedía_.

Cuando Jim paró los besos, Bruce intentó seguirlo. Un pulgar sobre su mentón lo frenó. Ambos jadearon. Ambos se vieron detenidamente.

Cinco segundos después, Jim tenía el cuerpo de Bruce recargado frente al fregadero, sus manos desabrochando el pantalón del joven. Lo rotó para tener a Bruce en dirección opuesta. Clavó su boca en el cuello pálido, mientras la cabeza de Bruce cayó sobre el hombro de Gordon.

"Tal vez, si tan sólo no fueras tan endemoniadamente bonito." El reproche frustrado se ganó un resoplido ofendido del adolescente.

"¿Estás llamándome irresistible, Jim?"

- _No en voz alta_. Jim perdió la mitad de su coherencia al tener la erección de Bruce en su puño. Los gemidos que provocó al estimular el órgano hicieron temblar el techo del apartamento. "Dios, Bruce." Sus dedos acariciaron el nudo en la base. Bruce maulló como en gata en celo. "Vamos, dulzura." Jim onduló su regazo junto al trasero del otro Alfa, sabiendo que no se necesitaría de mucho para llegar al orgasmo. Era una locura, como se estaban comportando.

"Haces trampa." Bruce rezongó, en pleno calentamiento universal de su sistema nervioso. El chico testarudo quiso frenar el desenlace, gruñendo con dientes apretados, mientras Jim lo despedazaba con sabias maniobras. Su regazo buscó por fricción en el mango de Jim, embistiendo una, dos, tres, cuatro—El gemido suspirándose fuera de su boca, dejó a Jim con sus dedos manchados y un nudo en su garganta.

Mierda.

Wayne era algo tan _nuevo_.

Era irónico. Jim había estado combatiendo monstruos durante los últimos meses, pero tener a Bruce dándose la vuelta para besarlo, temblante en los efectos de su estado saciado, le inyectó más miedo. "¿Qué haces?" Jim rumió, al sentir al joven bajar el zipper de sus jeans. Cuando miró a Bruce comenzar a agacharse, el hombre lo jaló del suéter. "No tienes que hacerlo—"

Bruce frunció el ceño. Jim ya miraba venir el debate político sobre las repercusiones de no permitirle hacer lo que se le antojaba con el cuerpo de Jim Gordon. "¿Por qué no? Lo hiciste por mí."

Jim sacudió su cabeza. "Requiere práctica, Bruce. Sólo…" Jim guio al muchacho hasta la orilla del comedor. Lo subió a la mesa y se abrió camino entre sus piernas abiertas en V. "…Así, ¿ves?" Justo como lo había hecho con el adolescente, Jim extrajo su erección con su mano derecha, nunca despegando su mirada de su acompañante. "Diantres. Eres tan…"

"No lo digas—"

"Bonito." Jim sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Lo eres. Lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, cariño."

Rubor coloreó el rostro de Wayne de nuevo. Jim juntó sus frentes.

"¿Te molesta en serio, que te llame así?"

Bruce ancló sus manos en la cintura de Gordon, acercándolo aún más. Negó con su cabeza cabizbaja. Jim emitió un sonido de placer ante la admisión. Apresuró el ritmo de su mano. El nudo estaba vibrando en la base de su sexo, inminente en el clímax que quería desatarse. Jim movió sus caderas en contraposición de su puño, imaginando lo que hubiera pasado si Bruce hubiera llevado a cabo sus intenciones. Su sangre hirvió. Decidió no censurarse. "Tu boca—La próxima vez, puedes intentarlo. Lo prometo."

"James." Bruce chilló, mejilla lisa presionada contra la quijada barbuda que lo acogía. El raro uso de su nombre completo estremeció al Alfa de pies a cabeza. Sus bocas se aplastaron, Bruce saboreando el labio superior del hombre, mientras que Jim no pudo coordinarse para corresponderle el beso.

La mano de Bruce uniéndose a la suya fue su perdición.

Una maldición escapó de Jim, semilla en mano, gruñido de Alfa en su alma.

Las largas piernas de Wayne lo rodearon, jalándole para que Jim se recargara en su cuerpo. Bruce siguió plantándole dulces besos por los ángulos ásperos de su cara, bufando con buen humor, cada vez que un gruñido incoherente era manifestado por Gordon.

Permanecieron en el comedor por el tiempo que bastó para que el momento se volviera incómodo. Luego, Jim hizo una mueca. "¿Ducha?" Jim no estaba seguro si volvería a utilizar esta mesa para comer. El desastre que había hecho sobre el mueble era hilarante, y no sin una pizca de obsceno. Jim no podía recordar alguna ocasión donde se hubiera descarrilado tanto durante un acto de naturaleza sexual. Siempre era meticuloso. Ordenado.

Los brazos de Wayne se sostuvieron del cuello de Gordon. Su perfil estaba rojizo por la constante fricción entre sus rostros—producto de la barba corta de Jim.

Jim lamió un pómulo en disculpa.

"Creo… creo que estamos entrando en ciclo de Compatibilidad."

Siempre tan listo. Jim suspiró. "Lo sospeché desde el momento que abrí la puerta y fui invadido con la urgente necesidad de devorarte vivo."

Bruce se tomó una pausa para registrar la información. Cuando volvió a hablar, fue con un control que Jim envidió. "Nunca me había sentido de esta forma. Cuando te vi, yo… No había sucedido antes."

"Ouch."

Bruce sonrió a labio cerrado. "¿Oh? ¿Estabas esperando por una confesión de amor no correspondido acaso, James?"

"Diablos, no." De por sí, Bruce apenas eres de edad legal. Blackgate, era el último lugar al que Jim quería retornar. Aunque Jim no era ningún tonto.

La Compatibilidad entre los dos había sido una bomba que ya se había detonado. Ahora que habían comenzado, ¿cómo parar?

Tal vez, seis meses atrás, Jim hubiera frenado todo esto. Muy probablemente, aquel Jim hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara de Bruce desde un principio, en lugar de haberlo invitado a pasar.

Jim ya no era aquel hombre. Dudaba que pudiera volver a serlo.

"Nos deseamos _ahora_ , en este justo momento. Eso es lo que importa." Sin embargo… "¿Quieres detenerte? Dímelo, Bruce. Y lo haré. No estás obligado a nada."

Bruce tenía el tipo de mirada que te perforaba el alma. Para su suerte, Jim ya estaba acostumbrado a ella. El Alfa era mercurio puro en sus mejores momentos. Hielo punzante, en sus peores. "Dijiste algo sobre una ducha."

Eso fue todo. Jim captó el mensaje. Asintió. "Deberías… llamar a Alfred."

Bruce se encogió de hombros. "Sabe que estoy contigo."

"Con mayor razón. Tengo que regresar a trabajar y tú necesitarás un aventón de regreso a casa."

Jim tomó el primer turno en la ducha para darle privacidad a Bruce. A la mitad de esta, con su cabello lleno de champú, Jim sintió la cortina partirse. "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Gritó considerablemente por no haberle llamado antes. Estará aquí en una hora. Me traerá ropa limpia."

"Y la escopeta, de seguro."

"No le conté nada."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál fue tu excusa para necesitar ropa limpia?"

"Improvisé."

"Mentiste, quieres decir." Jim le aventó espuma al rostro.

"¿Preferirías… que le dijera… la verdadera razón?" El chico intentó escapar de los ataques de Jim, risas timbrando en eco por el baño. "Tenemos, de hecho, escopetas en la mansión, ¿sabes?"

"Hmm." Lo mantendrían en secreto, entonces. Se sentía lo más adecuado. Jim talló el estropajo con más jabón líquido. Comenzó a tallar el torso del joven con movimientos más relajados.

Lentamente, Bruce encontró comodidad entre la jaula de azulejo, hipnotizado por el acto mundano de dejarse limpiar por el otro Alfa.

El mismo Jim se sorprendió por averiguar que todavía este tipo de cuidado en su persona. Dura, había sido la coraza que había estado vistiendo últimamente. No era fácil que otras personas pudieran conmoverlo todavía. Jim entró un poco en pánico, al respecto. Su instinto fue volver a lo profundidades de su máscara estoica. Refundirse en su fachada de macho Alfa lo protegía, lo ayudaba a seguir adelante…

Bruce le quitó el estropajo, ceño fruncido. Cuando el chico creó una franja de espuma desde el cuello de Gordon hasta el medio de su pecho, Jim recordó aquella sensación de conexión que los había unido desde el primer encuentro.

Era algo delicado, era algo que ambos nunca habían puesto bajo la lupa. Era una sensación de blandura, siempre presente cuando Jim había tenido a Wayne en sus brazos.

Eran dos personas radicalmente diferentes, y al mismo tiempo, dos personas exactamente iguales. Se atraían. Se rechazaban. Peleaban. Se reconciliaban. Jim le hacía promesas y las rompían. Bruce se decepcionaba de él, pero seguía confiando en su juicio. Ante el peligro, ambos se turnaban el uno al otro. Bruce sabía que Jim siempre vendría a su rescate. Jim sabía que Bruce siempre lo buscaría por consuelo, cuando la vida se ponía de cabeza por millonésima ocasión…

¿Qué significaba?

Era este momento, ¿a lo que se habían estado dirigiendo por los últimos dos años y medio?

Mientras Bruce prosiguió a imitar el acto de limpieza personal, Jim le exprimió los restos de champú de la botella. La sustancia viscosa con olor floral fue distribuida por los rizos marcados de Bruce— _negros_ como la noche, ahora que estaban mojados. Jim recordó a Lee, haciendo lo mismo con ella. Su corazón se volvió a romper; secuencia inevitable a la herida abierta.

El Alfa refunfuñó en su interior. – _Basta. Patético. Eres patético_. Jim tragó saliva. Masajeó la nuca de Wayne. El chico dejó caer su cabeza sobre su palma, cerrando sus ojos en rendición.

Confiando en Jim.

Se libraron del jabón bajo la regadera de agua tibia. Mientras era el turno de Bruce, Jim introdujo un dedo suavemente en el par de glúteos del joven. Rozó por el medio, poniendo a prueba límites. Bruce contoneó sus caderas, tragándose un chorro de agua en el proceso.

Jim cerró las llaves. Salió de la regadera como si nada de índole indecente hubiera sucedido. Escondió su sonrisa con su toalla, arrojándole una a la cabeza de Bruce para cubrir su mirada acusante.

- _Soy muy viejo para esto_. Jim sobó su pecho. Muy viejo para volver a sentir brincos en su corazón; brincos que no tenían que ver con su usual ingesta de cafeína. Bruce lució tan serio, sentado en la tapadera del retrete para secarse con mayor comodidad. Los brincos sólo empeoraron dentro de Jim.

Jim paró frente al minúsculo espejo que tenía colgando arriba del lavamos.

Tocó su barbilla, pensativo. Con un suspiro resignado, sacó la espuma de afeitar junto con un rastrillo sin abrir.

"¿Es necesario que lo hagas?"

Jim alzó una ceja. Desde su asiento, Bruce estaba sonriendo con timidez.

"Estaba pensando en tu comodidad, a decir verdad."

"Mi comodidad está en perfecto estado. No te preocupes."

Jim guardó sus instrumentos de vuelta al cajón. Un ancho mechón rubio cayó sobre su frente. Nunca había tenido su cabello así de largo. Jim nunca se lo había permitido. La muestra de rebeldía le satisfacía de manera infantil. Se limitó a peinarlo de usual manera, dejando intacto cualquier otro aspecto de su imagen personal. De esto consistía Jim ahora, lo que fabricaba al caza recompensas, y no al detective.

"De acuerdo." Jim le mandó un guiño a su acompañante. "Te traeré un cambio de ropa para que uses mientras Alfred llega."

Terminaron desayunando cereal, Bruce en la cama de piernas cruzadas, Jim sostenido sobre la pared de la recámara. Ambos se encararon con mejillas llenas de leche y Lucky Charms. La camisa holgada de Jim dejaba ver un hombro pálido saliendo de la tela consumida con el tiempo. Los pantalones deportivos cubrían sus pies de lo largo que estaban.

Ahora secos, los rizos de Bruce flotaban esponjados.

"¿Así que, Hugo Strange está libre de prisión?"

Jim asintió, todavía masticando.

"Lo lamento."

"¿Por qué?"

"No debí irme de manera tan súbita. Por tanto tiempo. Siento que debí quedarme… Debí ayudarte a lidiar con las creaciones de Strange. Mi padre tuvo mano en el nacimiento de Indian Hill, después de todo."

El Jim del año pasado, hubiera protestado. " _Hiciste bien en irte. Sólo eres un niño_." El Jim de hoy en día, sin embargo, meramente resopló por su nariz, imaginándose el escenario.

"Pues, ahora que lo mencionas… Sí. Hubiera apreciado un ayudante."

Fue claro que Bruce no había esperado esa respuesta. Terminó su cucharada de cereal, antes de proseguir. "Selina pretende lo contrario, pero sé que está molesta contigo por irme. Traté de explicarle mis razones, pero traspasar su careta de chica dura puede ser… exhaustivo."

"Me la he topado por aquí y allá. Aunque, no mentiré, no estado al tanto de ella como antes."

"Es curioso. Todos hemos cambiado en mi ausencia… pero la ciudad…"

"¿Parece que sigue siendo la misma?"

Bruce sonrió. Asintió. "La extrañaba." El joven procuró entablar contacto ocular con Jim. "Te eché de menos, también."

Con sorpresa, Jim se percató de una revelación que ni el mismo sabía que tenía guardada. "Eres una luz para la ciudad, Bruce." En completa oscuridad, había estado Jim navegando, desde que había visto a Lee en los brazos de otro hombre, siendo feliz sin él. "Nunca lo olvides."

Bruce dejó el plato hondo, ahora vacío, sobre el colchón. "¿Qué te sucedió? Cuando nos despedimos aquella noche, tenías planes."

"No funcionaron." ¿Qué más podía decir? No queriendo hablar al respecto, Jim huyó a la cocina a depositar ambos platos. Al regresar, fue jalado de su muñeca hacia la cama. Bruce se movió a la orilla. Al sentarse a su lado, el chico acomodó su mentón en el hombro de Gordon.

"Yo también tenía planes. Como en tu caso, no se plasmaron de la forma que esperaba." Al parecer, Bruce tampoco estaba interesado en entrar en detalles. Porque nada era más sagrado para los Waynes, que sus secretos. Jim giró su rostro para encontrarse con el del joven. "Pero, honestamente, puedo decir que en esta ocasión no me molesta tanto, como lo hubiera imaginado."

Así de cerca, Jim podía ver los inicios de barba crecer en el mentón de Bruce. Las feromonas del chico lo idiotizaron en instantes. Hilos invisibles de heroína atraparon al Alfa dentro de Gordon, hacia la bestia propia que Bruce cargaba.

La colisión de sus fuertes naturalezas, era de temerse. Jim acomodó un rizo lejos de la sien de Bruce, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse bajo control.

"¿Por qué viniste a buscarme, Bruce?" Susurró al ras de una mejilla pálida. Sintió a Bruce estremecerse.

"Lucious me llamó hace un par de días. Él fue quien me dijo dónde vivías. Insinuó que sería buena idea visitarte." Jim rodó sus ojos. Bruce rio suavemente. "Pero no sólo fue por eso. Estos últimos meses han sido solitarios. Y no eres como Alfred. Tal vez, quería cerciorarme que no estuvieras tan molesto conmigo como Selina. O quizás… quería ver si te sentías… igual de solitario."

Jim delineó la sien de Bruce con la punta de su nariz, marcando su esencia, aunque sabía que no perduraría—feromonas de Alfa repelaban a otras similares—El gesto, lo valió, sin embargo. Ser tierno con Bruce, fue natural. "¿Sentirme solitario? Quizás."

Justo antes de que Jim lamiera la comisura de un labio rosáceo en preludio a un beso, Jim murmuró, "Aunque por ahora, no tanto."

Encontró un eje en la boca de Bruce. Sus pies ya no se sintieron flotando en el aire, sin piso firme. Encontró azúcar en el paladar del muchacho, y ligereza en sus hombros.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Por supuesto, al llegar a la estación de policía por su cheque esa misma tarde, el poco equilibrio que Jim había ganado en las últimas 24 horas, se fue por el excusado.

Lee había regresado a Gotham.

Lee tenía un _prometido_.

Lee estaba parada frente a él, mirándolo con lastima, parloteando sobre su prometido _cirujano_.

Y Jim quería estrangularla.

De acuerdo. Sólo un poco. No suficiente para cortarle la respiración por completo…

"Estoy bien." Jim le gruñó a Bullock, en cuanto estuvieron a solas. "Deja de verme así, Harvey. No me voy a desplomar en una esquina."

"No. Por tu cara, sé que lo que harás es desquitarte con alguna pobre alma de allá fuera." Harvey volvió a rodearle con su brazo. "Porque soy un buen amigo, te picharé la cena, ¿mm?"

"Y unos tragos."

"Y unos tragos."

"Tragos fuertes."

" _Fuertísimos_."

Tres horas después, Jim estaba despegando la etiqueta de su botella de su cerveza en petulancia. Harvey estaba compartiendo una sucia anécdota sobre su último encuentro con la Jefa de Seguridad de la Oficina del Fiscal, cuando las palabras se le escupieron de la lengua, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

"Dormí con alguien."

Harvey sonrió, algo borracho. "La reportera, ¿verdad? Me imaginé que encontrarías otras formas de calmarle lo parlanchina."

Jim tragó saliva. "Nop. Alguien… peor."

Ahora, Harvey lució asustado. "No con Cobblepot, por favor."

Jim rodó sus ojos. "Eso quisiera él." No que Jim no lo hubiera pensado, sólo para rascar una comezón, por así decirlo. Pero sabía perfectamente, que la obsesión de Oswald sólo empeoraría si Jim le daba pie a algo más que enemistad entre los dos. "Me gustó, aun siendo un tremendo error de juicio. Me gustó… bastante. Probablemente cometeré el mismo error otra vez, pronto."

"Jim, nadie te puede culpar por caer en las redes de una ex."

Gordon relamió sus labios de gotas de licor. Se tornó a su amigo con una expresión poco impresionada. "Tampoco hablo de Bárbara." Otra tentación que sólo llevaría a obsesión enfermiza. No, gracias. "Es un secreto." Le guiñó el ojo al detective con aire juguetón.

"Aw, vamos. No puedes dejarme colgando, Jim—"

"Hablo en serio." Jim alegó. "Supongo que lo averiguarás cuando todo el desastre me explote en la cara—o en los tabloides, si a ésas vamos."

"Dios. ¿Por qué no puedes ser normal, hombre? Contrata a una chica, vete a un stripclub, o invita a salir a la reportera. ¡Haz algo! ¡Y un algo _sano_ , por favor!"

"Nah." Jim se levantó de la barra para colocarse su chaqueta de cuero. Dejó un billete de 20 dólares a lado de la botella vacía. "Demasiado aburrido."

"¿A dónde diablos vas? Todavía ni cenamos. ¡Jim! ¿En serio? ¿Me vas a dejar así, solo y con un estómago vacío?"

Jim le sonrió por sobre su hombro. "¡Lo siento, tengo una cita!"

No había mentido. Bruce le había pedido darse una vuelta por la mansión cuando tuviera oportunidad. Si la oportunidad se había presentado antes de lo esperado, ¿cuál era el problema? Jim quería verlo. Ahora.

Tomó un taxi. El traslado duró más de lo que Jim hubiera logrado con él en el volante, pero tuvo que aguantarse—Diablos, como extrañaba tener auto propio. Al llegar ya era de noche. Tocó el timbre, menos embriagado con el aire fresco. Tocó el timbre de nuevo, resintiendo el maldito frío que atravesó el cuero de su chaqueta, sin problemas. Tocó el timbre por tercera ocasión, comenzando a preocuparse. ¿Estarían en problemas Alfred y Bruce, por millonésima vez? Jim comenzó a retroceder de los portones, con el objetivo de investigar por las ventanas…

La puerta se abrió.

"—esta ridícula alarma! Alfred, te dije que no era buena idea."

"¡No me culpe a mí! ¡Usted marcó mal la contraseña, chiquillo!"

"¿Quién escoge un platillo francés como contraseña?—Oh, hola, Jim." El cambio de gruñidos frustrados al tímido saludo, fue cómico. "¿Qué haces en las ventanas… con tu arma?"

Jim guardó la pistola de regreso a la parte trasera de su pantalón. "Checando el perímetro por asesinos seriales."

Alfred resopló por sus narices. Bruce frunció su ceño.

"No deberías molestarte. Tenemos una alarma." Bruce anunció en sarcástica articulación. "Idea de Alfred." En el vestíbulo, Bruce tomó el puño derecho de Jim entre sus dedos curiosos. Mostró desaprobación ante la falta de guantes. "Estás helado."

Jim esperó a que Alfred se les adelantara, para empujar a Bruce dentro del clóset donde se guardaban los abrigos de los invitados. Le besó fugazmente. "Puedes ayudarme con eso."

Bruce sonrió en complicidad, atascado con sorpresa con el atrevimiento, y emoción por el ilícito beso. Risillas retumbaron dentro del segundo beso. Jim las _arrancó_ de los labios del chico al romper el encuentro, saliendo del closet para seguir al mayordomo a la cocina.

"Luces bien." Le saludó a Alfred. Ambos apretaron sus manos en saludo de antaño.

"Y a ti te falta la motocicleta para compensar tu nuevo look." Porque Alfred probablemente leía mentes, suspicacia cubrió sus facciones desde el momento que Bruce se introdujo a la cocina detrás de Jim. Le ofreció café, y Jim aceptó, tomando asiento en el comedor.

La luz del atardecer se colaba por el lugar. La piel de Bruce resplandecía de tono dorado debido a ello. Los ojos de Jim no pudieron despegarse del muchacho.

"Precisamente estábamos conversando sobre tus aventuras de caza-monstruos."

"Con razón me zumbaron los oídos."

"Fox nos ha puesto al tanto de toda la diversión que nos hemos perdido. Me alegra que haya obtenido un nuevo empleo. Le ha quedado como anillo al dedo estar con el circo ambulante que es el precinto."

"Ciertamente, Bullock ya se ha encariñado bastante con él." Jim mordió una galleta de mantequilla del centro de la mesa. "Son el nuevo dúo dinámico."

"¿Qué demonios sucedió contigo, por cierto? ¿Por qué no te has restablecido como detective? Después de ver el chiquero en el que vives, estoy seguro que ser caza recompensas es bastante bajo en la parte de las recompensas. Regresa a un cheque estable, Gordon. No eres ningún James Dean."

Jim abrió su boca en shock. La cerró. La volvió a abrir. "Vaya. Eso fue bastante traumático para cinco minutos de oírte hablar. Suenas exactamente como mi madre."

Alfred levantó su taza en brindis. "Una dama llena de sabiduría, estoy seguro. Lástima que los genes hayan quedado cortos con la descendencia."

"Corrección. Suenas justo como Harvey."

"Oh, por favor—"

"Alfred." Bruce interrumpió, obviamente entretenido con el espectáculo, pero sintiéndose misericordioso. "Si ya has acabado con tu repertorio de insultos, me gustaría conversar con Jim a solas por un rato."

El viejo Beta trazó un camino determinante entre Bruce y Jim con sus dos ojos de águila. Analizó a su protegido de pies a cabeza. Terminó suspirando. "Sabe, amo Bruce, cuando pregunté cómo le gustaría llenar su tiempo libre, no estaba refiriéndome a que encontrara una nueva forma de flirtear con el peligro."

Tres cosas sucedieron sucesivamente, dentro de los siguientes cinco segundos. Parte del café que Jim había estado llevando a su paladar fue derramado por la camisa de Gordon, al reconocer el _tono de voz—el maldito tono oh diablos mierda Alfred sabe todo—_ a la distancia se escuchó una ventana romperse, y mientras Alfred desnudaba un cuchillo de cocina para pasárselo a Bruce, Jim desfundó su pistola, los tres levantándose del comedor en gracia automática.

Era casi triste. Que tan preparados estaban Bruce y Alfred, a ser atacados en la vulnerabilidad de su propio hogar.

La alarma se encendió. Alfred tenía su propia arma lista. Jim lo siguió hasta el estudio, todo recuerdo de la anterior conversación, bloqueada. Bruce se mantuvo en medio de los dos. Había vidrios tirados frente al ventanal del estudio. Jim miró la piedra que había causado el impacto.

Las cortinas bailaban con el viento frio, pero aun así, Jim divisó una silueta envuelta en el capullo de velo. Empujó a Bruce detrás de su cuerpo, arma levantada al igual que Pennyworth.

"¡Muéstrate, o te disparo!" Gruñó, cero blandura en su comando. Un par de botas oscuras se asomaron, seguidas de una figura delgada. Cabellos largos, enmarañados, encuadraban un rostro joven, al parecer, masculino. Jim avanzó con cautela en la dirección del invasor, notando la ausencia visible de armas. Comenzó a escrudiñar a más detalle la identidad… algo helado materializándose en su pecho al reconocer aquellas facciones…

"Santo Dios." Alfred susurró, un paso atrás que el mismo Jim.

"¿Quién eres?" Bruce demandó.

"Por favor… no me lastimen." Fue el eco que le respondió, casi gemelo, casi endemoniadamente _idéntico_ a la voz de Bruce Wayne.

Para Jim fue instinto bajar su arma. Ver el rostro de Bruce en el extraño, fracturó los mecanismos de su cerebro. Jodió con sus defensas y su percepción, especialmente cuando inhaló y el aroma lo atacó—

—a dulce, _dulce_ , Omega.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte i.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **NdA:** ¿Ven mi problema? Dependiendo de la reacción a este fic, veré que tan seguido podré actualizarlo, porque honestamente, mis otros fics huérfanos me necesitan. Gracias por leer, de antemano.


End file.
